


Audience Member

by ShapedJewel15



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Beast Hank, Bisexual Peter, Gay Alex, Hadn’t thought of a title properly before posting, M/M, No “divorce”, Poor Hank, Porn without plot?, Post-Cuba, Sex, Using mutation, first fanfic, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 04:30:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShapedJewel15/pseuds/ShapedJewel15
Summary: What happens when both Alex and Peter get horny in the X Mansion? ;)





	Audience Member

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first ever fanfic! Sorry for any mistakes! I’m also sorry if you guys don’t like it! 
> 
> ( I like to think that Alex is 18 years old, whereas both Peter and Hank are 20. This is set post-Cuba and the “divorce” and such never happened, so they’re all one big happy family! I also like to think that instead of Peter meeting Erik in DoFP, he meets him and Charles by coincidence in FC and that’s how he meets Alex too.)

Peter pushed Alex up against the wall of an unused room in the X Mansion. "P-Peter...we ca-ah-n’t..do...it here...we'll ge-ah-t...get...c-caught..." Alex panted and moaned. "That's what makes it even naughtier." Peter held Alex’s arms over his head, and kissed him passionately. 

Alex moaned loudly in the kiss, allowing Peter to better explore his mouth. Peter used his free hand to tear off his shirt, and Alex's shirt. "God, you're beautiful." Peter bit down on Alex's neck and younger male moaned in delight. Alex cried out in pleasure and his body flushed red when Peter started to kiss down the rest of his body. He played with and licked his partner's nipples, one by one, and tore off both of their jeans and underwear. Peter ran his hands down Alex's chest and legs, making Alex moan and writhe. 

"Peter..." "Yes?" "I need you..." Alex begged. 

At Alex’s command, he pushed two fingers into him and started to prepare Alex, who bucked his hips slightly and moaned. Peter proceeded to add another pair of fingers deep into his lover and scissored him without pause.  
“Peter! Faster~!" He yelled in ecstasy. 

Once he was done with that, Peter lined himself with Alex's entrance, and waited for his lover to give him the okay. Alex nodded.  
He then pushed deep and fast into Alex, who threw his head back in ecstasy. "Peter~!" 

Peter slowly started to build a pace that he knew Alex liked. The room was filled with the wet kisses Peter was trailing down Alex’s neck, his grunts and Alex’s loud moans, whines, and gasps.  
"P-Peter...I'm clo-ah-se..."  
Peter could feel himself thrust into his lover’s sweet spot, causing both him and Alex to release.  
The younger male screamed his lover's name, and Peter did the same into Alex’s neck.

Peter didn’t pull out, but instead asked, "...Round two?" "Hell yeah.", Alex replied, still panting.  
Peter helped Alex gather up all of their clothing into his arms without ever pulling out and used his mutation to rush both him and Alex to Alex’s bedroom, which is located on the other side of the mansion.

Little did they know that in the opposite room from the one they just vacated was a traumatised, yet more than slightly aroused, purple blushing Hank McCoy (a.k.a. Beast) who had previously been reading through some scientific notes before becoming an audience member to Peter and Alex’s love session.


End file.
